1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontics and more particularly to a method and apparatus useful in precisely locating a bracket on a patient's tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods and apparatuses for precisely locating brackets on patient's teeth are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,096; 4,160,322; 4,183,141 and 3,738,005. Of importance in following such procedures is the precise and correct placement of brackets upon the teeth utilizing in some instances idealized laboratory models to predetermine such placement. In certain of the aforesaid patents, brackets are mounted on the model in positions which conform to an idealized coplanar archwire shape, while in others, prefabricated brackets are ideally located on the model and eventually incorporated into a transfer mask conforming to the malocclusion for placement on the pateint's teeth to initiate treatment. In still other of such patents, bracket-holding devices are incorporated into transfer masks adapted to be registered over patient's teeth. The bracket-holding devices or portions thereof serve in locating the brackets on the teeth in positions corresponding to those selected on the model.